


Malibu proposal

by Kaarina_Riddle



Series: Marvelously Magical Bingo 2020 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Facebook: Marvelously Magical Fanfiction, Harry Potter - Freeform, Marvel - Freeform, Marvelously Magical Bingo 2019, Spider Man - Freeform, crossover fanfiction, writing games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27810886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaarina_Riddle/pseuds/Kaarina_Riddle
Summary: Peter Parker has finally gotten his getaway with Luna Lovegood. Now will his Malibu proposal go to plan or will it all crumble around him?
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Peter Parker
Series: Marvelously Magical Bingo 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896502
Kudos: 2
Collections: Marvelously Magical Bingo 2020





	Malibu proposal

**Author's Note:**

> This is apart of the Facebook group Marvelously Magical’s Bingo 2020. Each writer is given a unique bingo card with prompts on it. 
> 
> Bingo prompt O5: Malibu, Calfornia   
> Chosen pairing: Luna Lovegood/Peter Parker

Peter smiled as he watched Luna let her hair flow in the wind, this was the perfect time of year to take her on a holiday to Malibu, California. She had been begging him to take there for months. Something about some rare and magical creature that she had heard was there, but there was never time. Not with his Avenger duties and her having to constantly go back and forth to London for her father. 

Her father had finally loosened the strings and allowed her to move to New York permanently and Peter had a week and a half of the Avengers leaving him alone. It was going to be perfect. 

He had first met Luna when he was in London on a school trip— and from word go he was in love with her. She had something about her that drew him to her. She had helped him defeat Mysterio and was there for the fall out of everyone finding out his secret identity. 

Luna had gotten it back to where everyone believed he was a hero again and hadn’t backed down until she had. That was why he had decided that he was going to propose to her on this holiday. He had the perfect proposal all worked out. 

Pepper had even helped him with the finer details and Morgan had helped him pick out the ring. 

Luna smiled over at him when they reached the beach house that Pepper had leant to him and quickly jumped out of the car, running through the sand and into the water. Ignoring everyone around her who were giving her curious looks. There was no one like his Luna and that’s what he loved about her. 

“Luna, love.” He sung out. 

“Yes Peter?” She asked as she came back to him. 

“Let’s get ready for dinner, it’s all set up for seven. So go have a nice bath and get ready,” he said, laying a soft kiss on her lips. 

“Okay, I’ll see you in a bit.” 

Peter quickly made sure everything was set up on the beach just before seven and waited for her to come out before giving her a glass of champagne. 

“This is absolutely lovely Peter!” She exclaimed, “The food is to die for.” 

“Pepper organised the chef,” Peter suddenly started to feel nervous as the time to ask her came closer and she noticed. 

“Are you okay?” She asked, sliding herself closer to him. 

“Y..ye..yeah,” he stuttered. 

Not being able to say a proper word he pulled the ring out of his pocket and started to fiddle with it. Just as he was about to speak again, Luna placed her hands on either side of his face and locked eyes with him, “Yes I will marry you.” 

Peter laughed and slid the beautiful princess cut sapphire ring onto her finger, “I love you Luna. More than anything in this world.” 

Kissing her, he didn’t hear anyone approach and was shocked when Sam spoke up and said, “Told you that she wouldn’t let him actually propose. Pay up Barnes.” 

Peter spun around to see all of the Avengers and Morgan standing there. 

“What are you guys doing here?” He asked. 

“We couldn’t miss this, don’t worry we will leave now. But we didn’t want to miss your big moment, kid.” Pepper said, wiping a tear from her cheek. 

“It’s perfect, all of you being here,” Luna said. 

Peter couldn’t think of a more perfect way to get engaged, surrounded by all the people he held dear. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! Let me know what you think xo


End file.
